Missing
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: When Jade doesn't show up at school after her and Beck's breakup what will Tori do when she recieves a distressed Text from Jade telling her that she was Kidnapped will Tori help her friend and will a Small crush grow into something more. Main Pairing: Jori
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry guy's I have had serious writers block and so I decided to do a Victorious story to try and get my toughts in order. Plus I've had this story stuck in my mind for a few weeks.**

**Jade: *groan***

**A/N: This takes place after Jade and Beck split up with the door thing. Jade can you give me a Disclaimer.**

**Jade: Ugh fine, Neddie24Surviver doesn't own Victorious.**

**A/N: Thanks.**

_Missing_

_Chapter 1: Kidnapped_

Jade West climbed in her car and turned her key as she reved the engine and then drove away as the tears fell down her face. She wiped her eyes as a car suddenly panic braked in front of her. Jade layed her foot on the break as she was about two inches away from the car. Jade unbuckled her seatbelt and walked up to the car in front of her car.

"What's the big deal with that panic brake in front of my ca-" Jade didn't get a chance to finish as a soaring pain rain through her head and her vision went black.

When Jade woke up she found her self standing in a dark like room with only one light bulb in the corner of the room. Jade went to mover her hands but found them tied above her head and she was in the middle of the room.

_Where am I? The last thing I remeber is getting hit in the hea-Oh god...oh god no th-this can't be happening. Were th-those men p-planning to kidnap me from the start_ Jade thought as she tripled her efforts to get the ropes of her wrists.

**-Meanwhile with at Hollywood Arts-**

"Hey have you guy's seen Jade?" Tori Vega asked as she walked up to her friends Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine Robbie Shapiro and his puppet that he calls Rex.

"No I havn't seen her sinse she left your house last night." Andre said as Tori got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Guy's do you think Jade m-mightv been K-Kidnapped." Tori asks suddenly getting very scared as her phone rang.

Tori looked down at her phone to see a New Text message from Jade. Tori opened the text in record time as she read the text over and over again. Tori's theory has just been proven.

_Vega,_

_Please, I need your help I don't know where I am, but I do know that whatever these guy's want  
has something to do with my family. They arn't gently with me either and I-I'm...I'm scared Tori  
please help me. I know we havn't been that close of fried's but I want to change that._

_Jade._

_P.S: I-I think they want to Rape me...Please find me as soon as you can._

Tori didn't realize she was crying until she felt someone wipe the tears from her eyes. Tori lifted her head to see Beck with a grim smile on her face.

"Were going to get her back Tori." I here Beck say as we walk off to Sikowitz's class.

"I just hope we'l get her back in one peice." I mutter.

**A/N: There's your chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**Jade: *grab's my shirt***

**A/N: Jadey what did we talk about with the grabbing of the shirt.**

**Jade: *let's go of me***

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this will take place a few days after Jade went missing.**

**Robbie: Neddie24Surviver owns nothing.**

**Tori: Neddie24Surviver would also like to thank:**

**Gaven**

**Jay-Time and**

**TimelessReader.**

**Cat: This chapter with show you why this story is M Rated.**

**A/N: Thanks guys.**

_Missing_

_Chapter 2: Glimpse of the kidnapper_

Jade woke up to see aman in a Black leather jacket and Black denim jeans with a silver chain cross necklace with a look that said_ you-move-and-I'll-kill you. _Jades green eyes widened as she struggled once again to try and escape her bonds.

"Don't try to escape bitch. Even if you do there are more then just me, we will find you. Even if you manage to get back to your so called friend's theyd never look at you the same when I'm done with you." The man said as he started walking towards Jade with a knife in his hand.

**-Warning: M Rated scene starts here if you don't want to read a high level scene then skip to until you see another bold printed message.-**

The man walked over to Jade and put the knife down in her shirt so it was in between her breast's and cut her shirt away. Jade gave an involuntary yelp as the man stared up at her with a mad look in his eye. The man kissed Jade as she felt the bulge in his pant's throb as he pulled her into the kiss more. Jade refused to kiss back causing the man to pull away and slap her in the face again.

"Always kiss me back Jadelyn." The guy said as Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"H-How do you know my name." Jade asked but instead of answering her question the man had pulled her in for another kiss, this time with Jade kissing back. "Act like you like this bitch or I'll force you to find pleasure in this." The guy threatened as he untied her and threw her to a mattress in the corner that she hadn't noticed before.

The man held Jade's wrists above her head as he used his mouth and hand to tease her breast's. Jade did as the man had told and moaned at the touch of him. He looked in her eyes and saw the immense fear growing inside them.

"Remove my shirt Jadelyn...NOW!" The man screamed as Jade helped the man remove his shirt to reveal a four pack.

The man slipped his pant's and boxers off (with the help of Jade of course) and climbed on top of the seventeen year old girl. The man slipped the knife into Jade's pan't and cut them away from her body so she couldn't wear them anymore and ripped her panties off as well. Jade was growing more and more frightened as the man sexually abused her body for his own pleasures.

"Oh god...T-Tori!" Jade yelled as the man stopped what he was doing and stared angrilly at her.

Jade had realised what she said to late and felt the most immense pain she had ever felt in her life as her virginity was physically ripped out of her own body. Jade screamed for the man to stop but he didn't listen when the man felt he was close to his climax he pulled out of Jade vagina and stuck his still throbbing member and mouth raped her till he cummed.

"Swallow it." The man said as he saw Jade was about to throw up his cum. He placed a hand over her mouth and when he saw that Jade had swallowed all of his cum he stood up and pulled his clothes on.

**-Warning: M Rated scene over for those who skipped over this may continue reading. This part is what's going on with Tori and the others.-**

Tori, her sister Trina, Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie all sat in Sikowitz's classrom. Jade had been missing for 2 week's and the Police had given up hope that Jade was even alive. Sikowitz droned on and on about his acting carreer but whenever he did improv he never picked one of the six to participate because he realised that all of them were still upset about Jade's case.

"We need to see Tori Vega in the principal's office please, Tori Vega to the principal's office please." Tori got up out of her chair and silently walked towards the prinicpal's office when she thought she caught a climpse of Ryder Daniels leather jacket.

Tori opened the office door to see her and Jade's parent's talking with the principal and holding out to envelopes. Tori slammed the door shut as to say 'Hello standing right behind you'. Her family jumped as Jade's parent's just started to cry.

"What's in the envelopes?" Tori asks Hellen as she slips the DVD's into her computar and turn's the screen so the two families can see.

_**"Haven't you figured out who took her yet**_** Vega."** The screen read as a picture of Jade tied up and looking defeated showed on the screen. _**"Don't you remeber what I said to you after you humiliated me in front of the whole school"**_The screen read as a video popped up and began playing. _'Keep your friend's close Vega, and your enemies closer'_The video endend and another picture showed Jade lying on a dirty matress her clothes laying scattered around her and bruises covered her body. _**"I'd watch your back Vega, because...Your next"**_And with that the video had ended.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**Tori: Oh why my Jadey why.**

**Robbie: Shh it's okay Tori.**

**Cat: *hugs Tori and Robbie***

**Tori/Robbie: Thank's Cat.**

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
